Skeletons
by Mirai Kou Keli
Summary: Heero Yuy. The perfect soldier. And yet, he must have regrets. There was another soldier in the making whom he could have saved long ago. But he didn't and this child vowed to exact her vengeance. Uh, yeah, have fun and review it if you think it's worthit
1. Encounter

A young boy of the age of 10 slowly proceeded down the grey halls. To his left was a tall man in black clad; to his right another. He didn't have to look at them. He already had memorized every crease in their white faces. No one spoke. A young girl of the age of nine was dragged up the hall. A tall man in black clad held onto her small arm and pulled her along without much effort. She looked at him with tears in her amber eyes, memorizing every crease in his brown face; every curve of his nose and lips. She loudly protested with fear in her small voice. "Please," she wheezed, "Where is my mother? Where are we going? I want to go home!" The boy's eyes registered the slightest surprise as he heard the voice. An alarm went off inside his brain, one which shouted 'They're going to make another one of you, Heero.' The voice was colder than ice, and he winced at how familar it had become to his own voice. His arms itched as the men to his sides stopped. Then he saw her. She was smaller than him, and a lot thinner. She didn't look very healthy. Yet, he found her strangely beautiful. Her hair hung in inky black, billowing to her waist and bouncing as she was mercilessly pulled along, her tiny legs falling over themselves. Her eyes were hidden behind huge glasses, and he couldn't make out the color. The girl almost laughed aloud to see another child, though she was stopped by the men standing near him. She felt hopeful as she came nearer. With strands of wishful thinking in her voice, she called out to him. "Please, please," she yelled, "You have to help me! I don't know what's happening!" Heero grimaced as a memory of when he had first been dragged down the halls came into his mind. He had fought more than she had, like a wild animal. He had kicked and screamed and tried to throw punches with his little fists. She was obviously more afraid than he had been. She came nearer, so close he could have reached out and touched her. But he had no desire to try and help her. He knew they would never make it anywhere, and the consequences would be dire. She didn't have that thought in her mind as she reached out and grabbed his thin arm, small muscles unnatural for a child already forming there. "Please, God, help me!" There were tears in her voice now, as the idea that he wouldn't help her came into her head. She looked into his prussian eyes; he took note that her own were the color of precious amber. She dug her nails into his arm, but he didn't pull away. She repeated herself, hoping beyond hope that she could make him understand. "Please." That one word spoke volumes to Heero, and now he did pull away. He didn't know what to say to this girl, this child, who needed his help. There was nothing he could do, as she began to be pulled away. All he could offer her was some small hope. "You'll get used to it." Those words shattered the world of this girl. Her soft features pushed into her face as she formed a scowl that made her fearsomely ugly. Her voice shaked with anger as she yelled to him, pulling farther away with every move of the black man at her side. "You little bastard! If I ever see you again, I will kill you!"  
  
I will kill you.  
  
Those words never left him. He found himself saying them more and more with every passing day. It had become his favorite little catch phrase, as he saw the look on the face of his impending victim he knew he had given her that same day. But it had been six years, and he had never seen her again. Still, he thought of her often. If perhaps he had just grabbed her and ran, they would have been free. He could have started a new life with this girl he now affectionately thought of as his sister. He knew what they had done to her. Everything they had done to him to enhance his body, to make him stronger than he rightfully should be. He could imagine all the nights she spend awake; sick and trembling in the far corners of her mind, burning then freezing then burning again. He knew all the pain she had felt. He wondered if she had survived. "Hey!" Heero's thoughts were invaded by the airy voice of his fellow pilot. Duo looked at him with cool eyes. "Wake up, Heero, we gotta go." Heero noticed that the cargo ship they had hijacked had landed in a docking bay. The pilots floated through the light gravity and came to an airlock. As Duo entered the code, he looked at Heero strangely. "What do you always think about, anyways?" Heero ignored him and looked over his shoulder at an attendant. He was short, and his face was hidden by a bright red cap. Heero and Duo waited as the gravity took affect inside the small air lock compartment, then as the door to the colony opened they parted ways. Heero yelled backwards in a flat tone, "Rendevous at five. You know where." Duo closed his eyes and scratched at the top of his braid, a half smile tugging at his lips. "Right. I know where." 


	2. Convience

She had seen him! Her thoughts bubbled as she carefully watched him from underneath the brim of her cap. It had to be him. She would never forget those cold eyes. The eyes that watched her as she was pulled towards her downfall. She cursed herself for not having a lethal weapon on her. Not a gun; that would be too slow to satisfy her blood lust. She wanted to slit his throat, or to beat him down with her own hands. She would kill him before the day was over. Or not. She needed time to think. She pulled off her cap and straight ebony hair fell down past her shoulders, stopping just above the small of her back. She pushed on the nose of her cat's eye glasses, her eyes narrowed in vengeance. She was rather a funny spectacle. She made her way to her boss, a smile bursting onto her lips. "I'm taking off early. Get Carlos to cover me." The fat man looked up from his clip board, high cholesterol and a bad marriage strangling his voice. "What? Shut the fuck up and get back to work." She twitched an eye, a sure sign of anger. "Fine. I quit." She began to walk away, breathing deeply, but her temper got the best of her. Spinning around, she yelled, "And you're wife's cheating on you with one of your crew members. Have fun guessing which one!" The man watched her walk away and began to clutch his chest. "What?! Get back here, ya little-" She punched in the code to the airlock, smiling at the little tune in her head. She waited in the compartment as the gravity took affect, hoping he would be in view. As she waited, she removed her blue uniform and tossed it aside. Underneath she wore a simple pink tank and a pair of jean shorts. She stepped onto the sidewalk and raised her head, her nose scrunched slightly as she looked for him. "You lost?" A deep and casual voice hit her ears and she turned with a fierce frown on her face. She was surprised by a young priest. She looked away, but kept her eyes on him and inclined her head. "Listen, fucker, I don't want to donate to your stupid church. I'm broke, okay?" Duo was taken aback, until he remembered his clothes. He gave a velvety chuckle to this odd girl, obviously confusing her ever so slightly. "No, I just wear this." "What?" He smiled. "You heard me. It's my basic wardrobe." He took a step closer towards this girl, taking note of the smooth muscles embedded in her arms. Something told her he didn't want to mess with her, but ever the foolishly brave one, he persisted. "I was just wondering if you were lost. You kinda looked the part. I know this colony pretty well..." She cut him off. "Forget it, pervert." His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "Fine, ya cold bitch." As he began to walk away, the girl noticed a thick chestnut braid sway ever so slightly against the black of his clothes. Her eyes opened as she realized he had been walking away from the same ship as the boy she would soon kill. "Hey, wait!" He raised a hand and waved her away as he continued to walk. He was in no mood to listen to some feminist rant about why you should never use the word bitch. "No really, stop! I'm sorry, I-" He turned around and she walked closer to him. "I think I've mistaken you." She flashed him a smile which he returned. "Uh, actually, yeah, I am lost and I need some help. See, I'm supposed to meet someone, but I don't know where. Maybe you could take me around here until I see it. Once I see it, I'm sure I'll remember." Duo nodded as she took a place at his side. "Sure, I'm in a gracious mood." As they began to walk down the sidewalk, he added, "So who are you meeting?" She smiled darkly, though Duo took no notice as he was busy watching a woman in a short skirt walk down the opposite side of the street. "Oh, just an old friend." * Heero connected to the internet. The pages took forever to load. It seems public libraries could only afford cable connections. Finally, he was able to log on to his e-mail server. After entering his password, he looked at the surrounding book shelves in a half-lidded stare. He really needed to try reading a whole book sometime. When his inbox became visible, he checked for an e-mail from one of the other pilots. After deleting a few forwards from Duo (why would Heero read any love chain-letters?), he opened a message from Trowa. It read:  
  
Heero- Quatre and I will be at the point at 4. We'll wait. Wufei can't until 5. Hope it conforms with the schedule. -Trowa  
  
Heero logged off, then began hacking into the computer to erase any trace that he had used it. The reasons they had come to this L3 colony was too important to screw up with such a minute detail. After the rendevous, they would stay the night in a cheap motel on the southside of town. From there, they would calculate the best way to hack into the OZ filing system and dig up some blue prints on a new model of MS that had recently come into play. The OZ Soul, it was called. There was really nothing known about it. Not even Doctor J had been able to tell him much, other than it consisted of a few gundanium parts and that the rest was a steel alloy. He couldn't even tell Heero what color it was. Just great. * "So, is this your first time in the colonies?" Duo looked down at the strange girl as she pushed away a stray dog that was attracted to her. As she looked away, he took a quick sniff of her hair. He was sure she used vanilla shampoo. "Shoo..." She looked up at him, though ever so slightly. "Huh? No, I've been around here a few times. How else could I recognize the place?" "Oh, right." They continued to walk in silence around the park. He was uncomfterable. Talking to her was almost like talking to Heero. And at least Heero had told him his name. "Hey, uh, what do they call you." She looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?" He laughed. He found her strangely endearing. One moment, she knew everything, like when she had told him to fuck off, and the next...well, she was completely niave. She was real sensitive, too. "I meant, what is your name?" He could have sworn she blushed. "Well why didn't you just ask like a normal person? It's Keli." He nodded as they continued to walk. She looked up at him through the corner of her eye. "Well?" "Well what?" She frowned. "Well what's your name? Duh." He blinked. "Well...why didn't you just ask like a normal person? It's Duo." She laughed. Rather cruelly, I might add. "That's a funny name." He gritted his teeth. "Hey! Better'n yours." She smiled. "Yeah, right. Mine's Gaelic. It means warrior or church. Your's is what, Latin? And it means two?" He frowned. "Hey, if you're just going to make fun of me, I'm going to leave you to find your little meeting place all by yourself." Keli caught herself and bit her tongue. Damn, she was going to ruin eveything. "No, no," she said in a softer tone, "Sorry. My parents never taught me any social skills."  
  
*Note* Yes, yes, I admit it. It's a shameless plug of myself as a GW char, but c'mon. I needed a name and who reading this hasn't ever written a shameless lil' fic where *you* where a GW char. (Maybe you didn't upload it for all to read, but, hey)* 


	3. Discussions and an Anime

Trowa calmly strolled down the sidewalk towards the park. Quatre had decided to head to the coffee shop they had agreed on as a rendevous a little early, and Trowa would rather be alone for a while. At least when he was alone, he didn't have to defend his desire to talk only when things are worth talking about. He stared down at his watch as he strolled past a conviently placed movie theater. 3:15. Perhaps he would have time to watch a movie and still make it to the coffee house before five. He didn't have to be there until Wufei was anyways. He looked at the coming attractions poster, and found himself drawn to a strange poster. It was for something called an anime, and it looked utterly ridiculous. These four kids rode horses and fought against a king or something. Who would waste their time with cartoons once they had turned five, anyways? 'Oh well,' he thought as he purchased his ticket and walked inside, 'be content with whatever you can get.' * Keli scrunched her nose like she often did while she was thinking. Duo had already taken notice of this, and found it only slightly annoying. 'This is pointless,' she thought,' I haven't gotten him to tell me much. Of course, I haven't really asked him much.' She watched in bemusement as he handed a homeless guy a few crumpled bills. As they walked away, she looked back at the filthy old man. "Why in the world did you do that?!" she asked with a slight laugh. "You have gotta know that half the homeless guys in this colony are total con artists." He shrugged. "I always feel bad for old people." She snuffed. "Even Duke Dermail?" Duo smiled casually. "You into politics?" "A little." As they continued to walk, he decided to press her. "So, what do you think about those gundam things?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "Gundam 'things'? Those MS are weapons of mass destruction! I don't think you should just write them off as 'things'. That's total heresy." "Oh, really?" he asked as cooly as he could, though his smile widened a bit. "So, do you know anything about them?" Suddenly Keli was full of energy and began talking to Duo like he was her oldest friend in the world. "Oh, I know tons! I know stuff about their structure and their weapons, and their code numbers. Like the big white one with the wings? That one is Gundam Wing Zero, because it has this system called the 'zero system'. This system is supposed make people totally wig out, it's freaky. Then there's this big black one with wings, it looks like a bat outta hell, I'm telling you, it's called Deathscythe Hell. It's number is 02, and it has this huge scythe thingy. But it isn't as cool as Wing, 'cause it doesn't have the zero system." Duo blinked. Wing cooler than Deathscythe? He raised an eyebrow, "Hey, how do you know all this stuff about the gundams. I thought that kind of info was classified." Keli bit her tongue, realizing too late that she had let her mouth shoot off again. She really needed to work on that... "Yeah, well, I worked on an OZ crew about a few months ago. You learn a lot of stuff if you just listen in on conversations." Duo grinned. He seemed to have hit paydirt, all because he had wanted to hang out with a pretty girl. And to think Wufei always told him to stop chasing skirts. "Hey, I heard this rumor that OZ was building a new MS. Do you know anything about that?" She looked at him quizzicly. "Why?" Duo scratched the top of his head. "Just want to know what's going to happen next." She stopped walking, and he did as well after taking a final step. He turned to her. "What?" She inclined her head. "Don't bullshit me, Duo," she said in a flat, knowing tone. "Why do you really want to know about this MS?" * From his cinema seat, Trowa licked his teeth in a futile effort to remove the kernel skins from his teeth. The shaded characters with creepily large eyes screamed from the screen, doing magic and other such nonsense. "Y'know," he said, "This movie isn't bad. * Duo shoved his hands into his pocket and smiled. "All right, you got me. I fight in a rebel faction against OZ, and I want to know how to mess up this new suit." Keli frowned. "Oh, you do? What about that guy you left the bay with? Is he a member of this rebel group?" Duo blinked. "Heero? I mean...damn." He smiled, "Weeell, yeah! He is. In fact, I'm meeting him and some other members of this group pretty soon. If you have any info on this MS that is useful, you should tell us." He looked at her and leaned down about an inch until he was level with her eyes. "We could pay you. Not a lot, but enough to make it worthwhile." She took a step back from this weirdo. Her mind was still buzzing with the name. Heero. Where had she heard that name before? Ah, yes, Heero Yuy, the pacifist. It had been six years, and she finally knew the name of the boy who had killed her. She smiled, practically ecstatic. "No need. The downfall of OZ is all I need." Duo looked surprised. "You serious? Well, great. It's about 4:00. I'm meeting him and the rest of my friends at this coffee place at five." He thought for a second and said, "Hey, what about your friend?" Keli grabbed his arm and gave him a tug towards the hotel district. "He can wait. C'mon, let's go to my place." Duo grinned. "Well, okay, but..." She frowned and pushed him away. "Pervert!" She pushed the nose of her glasses. "Eww. No, I just have to get something, and I don't want to lose you." "Oh. Damn." 


End file.
